August 1st through 6th
Weekly Menu Recipes from August 1st to August 6th. 'August 1: Eat Your Veggies!' Breakfast Greek Salad Pita Sandwichepicurious.com *Recipe by Kristen Williams and Photo by Tina Rupp Annie's Fruit Salsa and Cinnamon Chipsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Ann Page and Photo by Allrecipes Nutty Mocha Latteallrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Silk Dinner Lasagna with Roasted Cauliflower Ricotta and Spinachseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Caroline Russock Spiced Pumpkin, Lentil and Goat Cheese Saladepicurious.com *Recipe by Ross Dobson and Photo by William Meppem Sour Cream Apple Pie with Streusel Toppingsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Vanilla Almond Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe from Country Woman Christmas and Photo by Taste of Home 'August 2' Breakfast Pumpkin Waffles with Apple Cider Syrupallrecipes.com *Recipe by JEANETTE B and Photo by lutzflcat Breakfast Risottoallrecipes.com *Recipe by Veronica Chamber and Jason Clampet and Photo by Tina Rupp Magical Coffeepunchfork.com *Recipe by ErinH and Photo by Sarag Shatz Dinner Pan Fried Mango Chickenseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Nick Kindelsperger Tomato, Onion, and Avocado Saladsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Grape & Apple Pieepicurious.com *Recipe by Karen DeMasco and Photo by Hirscheimer & Hamilton Fresh Kiwi-Grape Juicepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Martha Stewart 'August 3' Breakfast Italian Sausage and Roasted Red Pepper Omelet Topped with Marinara Saucepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Kevin Lynch @closetcooking Pumpkin Apple Streusel Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe by JES55 and Photo by Treats N Sweets Mocha Coolerallrecipes.com *Recipe by Susan Beck and Photo by Cathie62 Dinner Chicago Style Pan Pizzaallrecipes.com *Recipe by JAMIE5025 and Photo by Allrecipes Watermelon and Arugula Saladtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by armywife14 Buttermilk Cappuccino Cakeseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Lauren Weisenthal Apricot Iced Tearecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Heart Healthy Living 'August 4: Food for Under-weather Tummies' Breakfast Thai-Style Chicken Soup with Basilepicurious.com *Recipe by Ruth Cousineau and Photo by Mikkel Vang Lemon Tartsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Chocolate Macchiatofoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Giada De Laurentiis and Photo by Food Network Dinner Miso Soup with Sweet Potato Dumplingsepicurious.com *Recipe by Shawn McClain and Green Zebra and Photo by Ann Stratton Chicken, Rice and Mango in Lettuce Wrapsepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet August 2005 and Photo by Romulo Yanes Double Chocolate Pudding Parfaitepicurious.com *Recipe by Ruth Cousineau and Photo by Romulo Yanes Strawberry Muffinssimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Iced Caramel Macchiatotastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by just a bite 'August 5: Pumpkin Parade' Breakfast Pumpkin Cinnamon Roll Pancakespunchfork.com *Recipe by and Photo by Lori Lange @recipegirl Pumpkin Ricotta Gnocchisimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Pumpkin Pie Spice Coffeefood.com *Recipe by Mia in Germany and Photo by Annacia Dinner Pumpkin Turkey Chiliseriouseats.com *Recipe by Kristen Swensson Sturt and Photo by Unknown Festive Roast Pumpkin Saladpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Kevin Lynch @closetcooking Iced Pumpkin Cookiesallrecipes.com *Recipe by Gina and Photo by CHOBUNNY Famous No Coffee Pumpkin Latteallrecipes.com *Recipe by RESCUERANGER and Photo by TheBritishBaker 'August 6: Eat Your Veggies!' Breakfast Breakfast Quinoa Saladpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Sonia! The Healthy Foodie Lemon and Blueberry Pastry Cream Donutstastykitchen.som *Recipe and Photo by Regan Creamy Hot Cocoaallrecipes.com *Recipe by JEANIE BEAN and Photo by Tricia Jaeger Lunch Hosted by Soul Prince Avatar Spatchock Brined Chicken with Roast Carrotspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo from the Williams-Sonoma Kitchen BBQ Chicken Grilled Cheese Sandwichespunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Julie @thelittlekitchen Logan, Mango, and Pomegranate Popsiclepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Bee Yinn Low @rasamalaysia Fresh Lime and Pineapple Fluffpunchfork.com *Recipe by and Photo by Faith Durand @thekitchn Dinner Cheese Beignetsrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from the Vegetarian Times Vegetarian Komaallrecipes.com *Recipe by YAKUTA and Photo by tibbadee Twelve Layer Mocha Cakeepicurious.com *Recipe by Ruth Cousineau and Photo by John Kernick Root Beer Granita Frostepicurious.com *Recipe from the Bon Appétit Test Kitchenand Photo by Leo Gong 'References'